


Bedridden

by Rewind_Again



Series: Moving Forward [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewind_Again/pseuds/Rewind_Again
Summary: Tyrell is sick, even if he insists on the contrary, but Elliot is only too happy to take care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm in some sort of 'fluff phase' with Tyrelliot... 
> 
> Not Beta'd, I did my best (english is not first language) if you see any mistakes please feel free to tell me ;)

Elliot had his arms laden with packages and was trying to quietly open the door. Quietly being the word because he stumbled on a pair of shoes and a jacket carelessly left on the floor by an usually very neat person.

“Shit!” Elliot cursed softly and pushed the mess on the side. All the lights were off, the living room was only illuminated by the lights coming from the street.

He left his bags in the kitchen, only keeping one and made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door, thinking the occupant asleep but was surprised when he heard a throaty voice asking, “It takes me being on my deathbed for you to finally use the key I gave you almost a month ago?”

Elliot smiled when he saw his lover sprawled on the bed, wrapped in at least three blankets. He looked tired and grumpy but Elliot found him kind of cute with his disheveled look. It was the first time he saw him like that, he almost looked... soft. Elliot was used to see him as an audacious man, a rock, someone proud and sure of himself. He was happy to discover another side of his boyfriend.

“Tyrell… You’re not dying, it’s just a cold.” Elliot chuckled, shaking his head at his lover’s sulky look.

“Just a cold...” Tyrell muttered, “I hate being sick, I’m never sick!” he continued, waving an used tissue in front of him before trowing it in the overflowing bin beside the bed.

“You can’t always be perfect, you know? Did you take any medicines?” Elliot asked and sat on the bed.

“You think I’m perfect? Tyrell smirked, trying to flirt with Elliot. 

“Ask me again when you’re not looking like Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer.” Elliot laughed, “So, medicine?” he asked again.

“No...” Tyrell sulked.

“I brought you some.” Elliot said, showing the bag to Tyrell. 

“Did you buy the entire store?” Tyrell asked, looking at the bag funnily.

“No...t really” Elliot replied, “I wasn’t sure what to buy so...” he blushed and lowered his head trying to hide it.”I’m not used to that… Taking care of someone.”

“I was only teasing you, älskling.” Tyrell said, freeing a hand from the blankets to caress Elliot’s cheek.

Elliot smiled and gave him a thermometer, “Use it, I’m going to the kitchen, I’ll bring you some water.” he got up from the bed and went back to kitchen. He took a quick look at the rest of bags he had left there, wondering if Tyrell would like to eat something. He grabbed a glass of water and returned at his lover’s side. 

He heard the beep of the thermometer when he entered the bedroom, “Show me.” he told Tyrell. “Just a slight fever.” he gave him the glass of water and some pills for the fever, watching Tyrell disgusted look after he swallowed them. “Have you eaten today?” Elliot asked, already knowing the answer since the kitchen looked as pristine as always and the fridge almost empty. He knew he was right when Tyrell shook his head, “Wanna take a shower while I make something light for dinner ?” Elliot asked, using his puppy eyes look to make sure he would not be able to say no.

Tyrell tried to untangle himself from all of his blankets, once he finally succeeded with Elliot’s help he answered a grumpy “Fine.” and grabbed some clean clothes on his way to the bathroom.

Elliot changed the sheets and the blankets on the bed, emptied the bin and went to the kitchen to prepare some soup. He wasn’t very hungry and Tyrell didn’t looked that hungry either. 

While stirring the soup he felt two arms coming around his waist and hot air in his ear.

“Hmm... Smells good.” Tyrell whispered in Elliot’s ear, lightly biting on the tip.

“Me or the soup?” Elliot asked, his head against Tyrell’s shoulder.

“Both.” Tyrell replied, kissing his cheek.

Elliot laughed, happy to see his boyfriend feeling better. “Go sit, it’s ready.”

Elliot poured the soup in two bowls and went to sit in front of Tyrell. They both ate in silence, exchanging little smiles and playing footsies under the table.

While Elliot was washing up the dishes, Tyrell hugged him from behind and asked “You’re staying the night?” 

Elliot blushed and answered “If it’s okay with you.”

“It’s always okay with me, älskling” Tyrell said, littering little kisses on Elliot’s neck. 

Elliot shivered when he felt one of Tyrell’s hands slipping under his hoodie to caress his chest while the other one was tilting his head back so Tyrell could kiss him. His lips parted to welcome Tyrell’s warm tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss. They were both breathless after that deep kiss but Elliot knew they shouldn’t go too far, “We can’t, you’re sick.” he told his lover.

“Ugh...” was Tyrell only answer before his head fell on Elliot’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Elliot asked worried.

“Dizzy...” Tyrell mumbled.

“Come on, bed.” Elliot said, helping his lover to the bedroom.

He sat Tyrell on the bed and helped him under the sheet and blankets, once he was sure that Tyrell was comfortable, he took off his clothes only leaving his shirt and boxer on. “You better hope I don’t catch your cold.” Elliot grumbled once they were both in bed, under numerous blankets and with Tyrell cuddled up next to him, his head buried in Elliot’s neck and his arms around his waist.

“If you do, I promise I’ll take care of you.” Tyrell said sleepily, tightening his arms around his warm lover. “Hmm... so warm.” He slurred and finally closed his eyes. 

Elliot could be heard faintly murmuring a “You’re cute when you’re sleepy.” but Tyrell fell asleep, lulled by Elliot’s fingers playing with his hair before he could retort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days later...

“Elliot? I-” was the only words Tyrell tried to say before he was cut off by a grumpy Elliot.

“I hate you!” was the first thing Elliot snarled at Tyrell when he answered the phone. “It’s all your fault!” was the second and he finished his list of complaints with “And the heating in my room is broken… again.” 

“I’m sorry, älskling. I’m on my way to your place.” Tyrell said calmly.

“How do-” Elliot tried to ask.

“Angela called me after you left work, she said you looked kind of… woozy.” Tyrell answered.

“Woozy?”

“Her words, not mine.” Tyrell pointed out.

“Okay, you’ll be there soon?” Elliot asked, his voice softer, almost pleading.

“I’m here.” Tyrell replied and smiled when Elliot opened the door to let him in.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Elliot apologized.

“Don’t worry about that. Did you take your medicine?” Tyrell asked, touching Elliot’s forehead to check his fever.

“Yes, I’m a better patient than you.” Elliot replied.

“Of course you are.” Tyrell agreed, caressing Elliot’s cheek lovingly. “We should go to my place, it’s warmer and I’ll be able to wrap you in your favorite blankets, the fluffy ones.”

“Okay, but can we… take Flipper too?” Elliot shyly asked, lightly touching Tyrell’s hand on his cheek.

Tyrell sighed, looking at his pleading boyfriend acting innocently, like he didn’t know that with his big eyes and his puppy look, Tyrell couldn’t refuse him anything. So, like the good boyfriend he was, he simply answered “Yes.” Because in the end, all he wanted was for Elliot to feel better, to be happy and if it meant having the dog peeing on his expensive furniture, then so be it.

“Thanks” Elliot grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Once at his apartment, Tyrell made a bath for Elliot, dressed him in his pajama and bundled him up in his fluffy blankets. They were lying on the couch in front of the TV, Elliot was warm and happy, draped all over on Tyrell, quietly snoring against his chest. Tyrell caressed Elliot's back, trying to sooth him when his fever went a little up and tightened the blanket around him.

When he heard his lover’s stomach complaining, Tyrell skimmed his fingertips along Elliot’s brow and cheeks until he woke up, grumpy, saying he was hungry.

“If you let me get up, I’ll make you a delicious dinner, okay?” He laughed at a sleepy-eyed Elliot and got up once he let him go, almost stepping on Flipper, who was sleeping on the carpet. He kissed Elliot’s forehead and told him softly “Go back to sleep. I’ll go out with Flipper and make dinner.”

“Love you.” Elliot mumbled before closing his eyes, falling asleep right away.

“Me too, älskling.” He replied softly and covered Elliot with another blanket.

He walked around his block with a merry Flipper. She seemed happy to discover a whole new territory, sniffing around every tree she passed and happily barking at a few passersby. Once she was done, she dragged a surprised Tyrell back to his place, back to Elliot. He was a little dumb-founded to discover that Flipper already knew her way around since it was the first time she came here. 

When Flipper stopped in front of his door, he got on his knees and gently poked her nose “What a bright girl you are!” He praised her before getting up and opening the door.

Tyrell was in the kitchen preparing dinner, but still keeping an eye on his lover, when he noticed Flipper sort of wriggling in front of the couch, hesitating like she wanted to get up on it to be closer to her master but to do that she would have to practically jump on him and she didn’t want that. He laughed at her behavior because sometimes she acted a bit like Elliot and he found that cute when it happened. 

He felt generous that night, after all, Flipper had been a good dog since they arrived. She didn’t peed anywhere, didn’t try to munch on the furniture or his things, all she had done was quietly watching over Elliot. He grabbed her from the ground and gently put her on the couch beside her sleeping master. He grinned when she licked his hand, as to thank him for his assistance and burrowed under the blankets to sleep against Elliot’s chest.

A little while later, Tyrell was surprised to see Elliot up, carrying Flipper with a blanket around his shoulders, covering them both.

“I know that smell...” A sleepy Elliot mumbled. “What did you make?” He asked curiously and sat down at the table.

“Swedish meatballs and pasta.” Tyrell answered, putting a full plate in front of his lover.

Elliot didn’t lose a minute and attacked his plate, “You should cook more often,” he said with his mouth full, “It’s really good!”

“I’ll think about it.” He smiled at Elliot and sat down in front of him to eat his share.

After dinner, Tyrell told Elliot to go back on the couch and chose a movie for them while he did the dishes. He smiled, watching his boyfriend shuffling to the living room with Flipper following him happily.

He joined Elliot on the couch, letting his lover manhandling him so they were both lying down, Tyrell on his back with Elliot cuddled up to him on his side, his head resting on his chest. Tyrell grabbed the remote and played the movie, chuckling when he saw the title. “Really, Elliot?” He asked. “Minions?”

“Shut up.” Elliot pouted. “I like watching cartoons when I’m sick.”

Flipper chose that moment to jump on the couch, stepping carelessly on Tyrell belly to lay down between them, against her pouting master. Elliot smiled, gently petting her head. “Good girl.” He praised her for defending him against his mocking boyfriend.

“Alright, I yield!” Tyrell declared, tightening his arms around Elliot and planting a few kisses on his temple.

Around half the movie, Tyrell noticed Elliot was sleeping. He turned off the TV and sat down slowly, still holding Elliot against him. He gently pushed Flipper away and got up, carrying his lover in his arms. Elliot mumbled a soft “What?” but was lulled back to sleep by Tyrell kissing his forehead, murmuring a quiet “Go back to sleep, älskling.” and putting him to bed.

He took Flipper outside again, but this time she stopped at the first tree she saw to do her things before dragging him back inside.

Tyrell changed his clothes and slipped in behind his lover, Elliot’s back to his chest. He tenderly kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes, awaiting sleep until he felt a small dip in the bed and a wet thing tapping his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Flipper using her nose to nudge the hand he had above the cover, against Elliot’s chest. “Fine.” He mumbled and raised the duvet so she could slipped under to join her master.

“You know, someday I’m going to ask your master to come live here, with me.” He began to whisper at Flipper, “Things will happen in this bed and we both know that there are things you don’t want or need to see.” He implied, laughing quietly. 

He did not expected Flipper to answer him, but he was surprised by Elliot mumbling “Soon… Ask me.”

Tyrell smiled, “Yes, soon.” He murmured in his lover’s ear and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm sure you can guess what the second chapter is about, it should be up this weekend.
> 
> You can sometimes find me on tumblr [here](http://rewind-again.tumblr.com/)


End file.
